Halloween Surprise
by Azkadellio
Summary: Random one-shot for Halloween. Sorry if the cover gives the wrong idea for outfits. While at the Hollywood Arts' Halloween dance/party, Jade comes up with an idea to mess with her friends, using Tori to help. T for language. Hint of Jori romance, CaTorAde friendship.


**Random one-shot for Halloween for those who celebrate it. For those who don't, here's a humorous, hopefully, one-shot for you. And to Invader Johnny, happy Dia De Los Muertos. I don't remember how to say 'happy' in Spanish, sorry.**

 **I was going to wait a few days to post it, but decided to just post it now instead.**

 **I know I have a few other things to work on (new chapters for** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **, a sequel to** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **, and a sequel for** _ **'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **, plus a new fic idea and more chapters for my smut collection of one-shots that I forgot the name of at the moment.), I was asked to write a crossover between** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **and** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, so I'm going to work on it for now. It might not be too long, at least five to ten chapters. I won't give too much away about it, but I will say now that the _'Pirates'_ characters wind up in Los Angeles with the _'VicTORious'_ cast. I haven't watched the **_**'Pirates'**_ **movies in a while, so the characters will probably be out of character. Expecting the first chapter to be posted within a week for those interested. All I'll say is that Jori will be the secondary pairing, and the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **characters will be in the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Can I be a unicorn?" Cat asks as she, Tori, Jade, Trina, and the guys sit in the Black Box Theater after school to come up with costumes for Hollywood Arts' Halloween Dance, titled 'The Great Halloween Bash'. (Sikowitz came up with it when Principle Helen came up with the idea for dances once a month, some based on month-specific holidays such as Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas, and New Years, and since he didn't care enough to think, he just modified the name of his sleepover two years ago.)

"No." Jade says from beside her redheaded best friend.

"Phooey." Cat says, pouting as she holds her purple giraffe, Mr. Purple, close to her chest.

"What about the rest of you? Any ideas?" Tori asks from Cat's other side, raising an eyebrow at the way Trina 'accidentally' threw herself into Beck to sit on his lap.

"What about pirates?" Robbie asks, giving Cat a quick look.

"No pirates, Robbie. You know Cat hates to play 'Pirates' with you." Tori says, shutting down the idea.

With a small frown, Robbie looks away as the others give more ideas. "How about we re-enact _'The Scissoring'_ , with all of you the victims and me Tawni Walker Black?" Jade suggests with a smirk.

"NO!" The all yell back, Tori and Cat showing the most fear in their voices.

"Sheesh, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "I don't hear any of you giving ideas."

"Who says it has to be a group idea?" Trina suggests from Beck's lap, looking at her sister.

"She's got a point."Andre says with a hint of surprise, the others sharing his surprise.

"Fine. How about we go home and meet up at the party?" Beck asks, trying, and failing, to push Trina off his lap.

"Sounds good to me." Jade says, standing up and leaving.

"I still want to be a unicorn." Cat whispers as she stands up and collects her stuff.

"No unicorn, Cat." Jade says, sticking her head in the door before leaving.

"How does she do that?" Tori asks, watching the door.

An hour later, Tori and her sister find themselves going through a costume shop that's only open between late September and early November, trying to find a good costume.

"What about this?" Tori asks, grabbing a costume of a Disney Princess, Jasmine.

"No." Trina says, not looking. "What about this? You think Beck will love me in this?" She asks, showing Tori a costume of a belly dancer with a thin top.

"You want to be a stripper?" Tori asks, staring at the costume, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a belly dancer, not a stripper." Trina says, rolling her eyes with a groan. "Just because you don't have the looks to get a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can insult me." She says, grabbing the costume and walking towards the changing room to try it on.

"What does me being single have to do with anything?" Tori asks, stunned.

Shaking her head, Tori puts the Jasmine costume away and looks through more, seeing a 'Goth Queen' costume that looks interesting. With a small smirk, she heads to an open changing room to try it on.

"Tori? Where are you?" Trina asks, opening the door to get her sister to tell her how good she looks.

"Trying on a costume." Tori says, opening the door. "What do you think?" She asks, striking a pose similar to what Jade usually does. With the pose, she shows the full costume. The top is a dark purple tank top with a mesh over top, a long matching purple dress that stops at her ankles on one side, the other side going up at an angle to her thigh. There's also a pendent with a silver chain, the pendent a blood red heart.

"What are you supposed to be?" Trina asks, not noticing the perverted stares she's getting from male shoppers and employees because of her revealing costume, the top barely covering her breasts.

"A 'Goth Queen'." Tori says, twirling around. "I'm adding a black wig, black boots, and some make-up and jewelry to add to it." She says, a small smile on her face.

"Why did you pick that?" Trina asks, staring Tori.

"I don't know. It looked interesting." Tori says, looking Trina up and down. "Uh, are you sure you're not a stripper? The guys around here are undressing you with their eyes." She warns, glancing around.

"I'm not a stripper." Trina says, looking around. "Stop staring." She snaps at the guys. "Let me find something else." She says when one of the guys 'adjusts' himself.

"I'll be looking for a wig and stuff." Tori says, heading into the changing room to change, keeping the costume with her when she leaves. "She really did look like a stripper." She mumbles as she looks through the wigs, finding a nice black one that matches Jade's.

Across town, Cat and Jade sit in Cat's room, where the redhead is sewing a Fairy Princess costume for herself. "What do you think?" Cat asks, showing Jade the light pink dress with fairy wings sewn onto the back.

"I hate fairies, but it's pretty good." Jade says, looking through random pics on her phone. "Why a fairy though?" She asks, going back to her phone.

"Well, I couldn't decide between a Disney princess, or a fairy, so I combined them." Cat says, smiling at the end.

"Not bad." Jade says, nodding. "So, why am I here? You're not planning on making me a fairy too, right?" She asks, her voice lowering at the end.

"No, silly. That'd be a waste of time and fabric." Cat says, smiling at first before becoming serious. "I made you this." She says, pulling a box out from under her bed and handing it to Jade.

"Whoa. When did you make this?" Jade asks, slight awe in her voice as she pulls out the dress, a dark red spaghetti strap dress that fits her body like a second skin.

"Last week. I was going to save it for Sikowitz's new play, but I thought you'd like it for Halloween instead." Cat says, taking out a second boxy, this one smaller, and handing it to Jade.

"What's this?" Jade asks, opening the box.

"Heels, some jewelry, and those silk leggings you like." Cat answers, going back to adding some sparkly strips to her costume.

"Did you make these too?" Jade asks, impressed, as she takes out the leggings, heels, and the faux diamond necklace.

"No. My brother got the jewelry from some friend of his, and I bought the leggings. The heels are that old pair you left here when the heel broke. I fixed them and added the extra stuff." Cat says, looking up at Jade.

"Nice. Am I supposed to be a vampire queen or something?" Jade asks, picking up a solid black 'princess' crown with red, purple, blue, and green jewels along it.

"I don't really know. The dress, heels, and some of the jewelry were for Sikowitz's play, but since Helen wouldn't allow him to make a play with vampires, I kept it and added the leggings, crown, and extra stuff I got from my brother." Cat answers, grabbing a hard plastic crown from her desk and grabbing a light pink paint and painting the crown.

"Where did you brother's friend get the jewelry?" Jade asks suspiciously when she sees what looks like dried blood on the back of a leather choker with a coin shaped pendent, what looks like sterling silver to her.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders as she uses the small brush to spread the paint.

"That's what worries me." Jade whispers, shrugging her shoulders.

Later the next night, Cat arrives at the Asphalt Café in her pink fairy princess costume, light pink flats on her feet, a pink crown with glitter along it, her pink dress with glittering fairy wings, a fairy wand she made with a small plastic handle and a pink star and tassels on it, and light pink make up done to make her cheeks and eyes stand out a bit against her lightly tanned skin.

Beside her stands Jade. Dressed in a blood red dress similar to the Jessica Rabbit dress, but not showing as much cleavage, her black hair in a braid down her back, the crown resting on her head with the small hooks on the crown keeping it in her hair, the red leggings fitting her legs, the red heels with small spikes on the sides, and the necklace, earrings, rings on her ring and middle fingers, and an anklet on her left ankle, looking like a vampire queen, or empress as Jade insists cat calls her, with fake fangs and blood dripping down her chin.

"Really? That's what you decided to go as?" Jade asks Robbie when she and Cat walk up to the guys standing by the Grub Truck.

"What's wrong with it?" Robbie asks, looking over his 'Rex' outfit.

"Whoa." Beck says, staring at his ex.

"Shut up. I'm not dressed this way for you." Jade says, glaring at the Canadian dressed as a Canadian version of Captain America.

"Then who'd you dress that way for?" Andre, dressed as a character from _'Assassin's Creed'_ , asks, looking away from Jade.

"None of your business, Harris." Jade says, looking at him. "Where're the Vegas?" She asks, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Tori texted a while ago. She and Trina are running late because of Trina's costume choice." Beck says, looking away from the cleavage Jade is showing. "Should be here soon though." He says, clearing his throat.

"Stare at my chest again, and I shove that shield up your ass." Jade warns, glaring at her ex. "Why are you dressed like that anyway? Robbie, I kinda understand because Rex is in control, and Andre I understand because he loves those games. But not you." She asks, looking at Festus and nodding to him, her usual sign for him to get her usual coffee.

"He wanted to be a superhero, and he likes Captain America, so he had the Canadian version made." Robbie answers, sounding offended by Jade saying Rex is in control of him.

"Stupid." Jade says, taking the coffee from Festus and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cat asks, watching Jade walk away.

"Away from Beck's stupid costume." Jade answers, heading to the small group of dancing students as a random song plays over the speakers.

"Hey guys." Tori says with a small smile as she walks up to Cat and the guys , Trina beside her.

"Hey Tori…" Andre says, stopping when he sees his best friend. "What he hell?" He asks, staring Tori. "What are you supposed to be?" He asks her, knowing Beck is staring at Tori the way he was staring at Jade.

"It's supposed to be a Gothic Queen, but Trina says I look like Jade." Tori says, her black wig curled down her back. "What do you guys think?" She asks, showing the full costume to her friends as Trina, dressed like Cleopatra with a modified top, cozies up to Beck.

"Jade." Everyone says, causing Trina to smirk at her sister. "Told ya." Trina says smugly.

"So, where is Jade?" Tori asks, a small frown on her face from her friends thinking she's dressed as Jade.

"Over there somewhere." Andre says, waving in the direction Jade went a moment ago, trying to hide his laughter. "Why?" He asks, trying to stop laughing.

"I want to see what she thinks of my costume. Maybe she'll think I'm a Goth Queen and not her." Tori says, imitating Trina by turning with a flourish.

"Five bucks says Jade laughs at Tori." Andre says when Tori's out of earshot.

"Ten." Trina says, holding a fidgeting Beck with both arms.

"I say Jade is impressed." Cat says, taking a five out of her fairy princess top, not seeing the way the others stare at her, Robbie with a dumbfounded grin.

"I'm with Cat." Beck says, pulling a ten out of his pocket. "What about you Rob?" He asks, handing Cat his money to hold onto while Trina gives hers to Andre.

"I don't want to get involved." Robbie says, waving his arms up in defense.

"Fine. You can hold onto the money." Andre says, handing Robbie the fifteen between him and Trina. "Winning team gets fifteen bucks each." He says as Cat gives Robbie the money.

As the five friends talk about the bet, Tori looks for Jade, waving to some classmates as she goes. "Oh, Jade. Hey." She says, stopping when she sees Jade standing under the elevated stage, a coffee cup in hand.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jade asks, staring at Tori. "Are you supposed to be a Gothic Princess or something?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Gothic Queen, but close enough." Tori says, shrugging. "What are you, a vampire queen?" She asks, impressed by Jade's outfit.

"I prefer Empress, but not a bad guess." Jade says, sipping her coffee. "So, why are you here instead of with the others?" She asks, leaning against the support column.

"They were making fun of me, they kept saying I looked like you and not a Gothic Queen." Tori says with a pout.

"Stop pouting. That doesn't fit what you're supposed to be." Jade says quickly. "So, why'd you pick that? I was expecting you to be a Disney Princess or something." She asks, finishing her coffee.

"Originally, I was going to Jasmine from _'Aladdin'_ , but they didn't have any in my size. So, I grabbed this when I saw it. I had to get a wig, some jewelry, and the boots though." Tori says, fixing her hair a bit when the wind blows it around a bit.

"Huh. I was expecting the chick from _'Beauty And The Beast'_." Jade says, shrugging.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Tori asks, looking at Jade. "And her name is Belle."

"No, I didn't call you beautiful. I thought her because you always try to see the best in people." Jade says, scoffing.

"I think you did." Tori says smugly, poking Jade's sides.

"Five. Four. Three." Jade says, staring at Tori.

"Fine. Sheesh." Tori says, backing up. "So, why are you over here? Watching for targets to scare?" She asks, a small amused smile on her face.

"I have an idea." Jade says, looking over Tori's shoulders at their friends. "Want to help me mess with them?" She asks, nodding at the others.

"What're you planning?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me." Jade says, grabbing Tori's wrist and dragging her into the school.

"Ow. That's attached." Tori says as she's dragged to the janitor's closet.

"Shut up." Jade says, grabbing some make-up and fake blood from the shelf by the ladder.

"Why is that here?" Tori asks, staring at the Goth and the make-up in her hand with worry.

"Cat left it here a few days ago. Don't know why it's here, but who cares?" Jade says, staring at Tori. "Now shut up. I want to make it look like bit you." She says, pushing Tori's head to the side and starts making it look like there are bite marks on her neck.

A few minutes later, Tori looks like she has realistic bite marks on both sides of her neck, fake blood dripping down her neck and onto her top. "And the point of this is?" Tori asks when Jade's done, looking at Jade's work in the reflective surface of a nearby pale.

"Every vampire needs a consort." Jade says, putting the make-up away. "Let's go." She says, dragging Tori away.

"Seriously, you do know my arm doesn't come off, right?" Tori asks as she'd dragged back outside.

"Again, shut up." Jade says, dragging Tori through the Asphalt Café. "Play along." She says before their friends see them.

"Where'd they go?" Andre asks, finally noticing Tori and Jade are gone. "Aw man, don't tell me Jade dragged Tori away to kill her." He says, groaning.

"Not kill. Invite her." Jade says with a seductive whisper as she drags Tori in front of their friends, glancing at Tori to see her acting like she's in a daze. (Hiding her amusement in Tori going that route.)

"What'd you do to her?" Trina asks, staring at her sister. "Did you drug her?" She asks, waving her hand in front of Tori's face, worried when Tori doesn't react.

"Not drug. Just showed her something different." Jade says, her hand over Tori's wrist. "Vega, get me a drink." She orders Tori, releasing her wrist.

"Yes, Empress." Tori says with a deadpan, turning and heading for the drink stand.

"None of the pink lemonade." Jade calls over, before looking back at her friends. "What?" She asks when the others stare at her.

"What did you do to Tori?" Cat asks, confused.

"What? Did you think the vampire stuff was just for show?" Jade asks the fairy princess.

"What?" Cat asks, lost.

"You're drink, Empress." Tori says, handing Jade a cup of 'Blood Punch' as the label said. (It's just fruit punch, strawberry soda, and some ice.)

"Very good." Jade says, taking a drink. "Not bad." She says, nodding. "Your reward." She says, surprising everyone, even herself, by pulling Tori into a kiss.

"What the…" The guys and Trina ask, staring at the two girls.

"I knew it!" Cat says, smiling.

"What the…" Tori says in a daze, staring ahead when Jade releases her. "When did I get gum?" She asks, chewing the gum now in her mouth.

"That was mine. Sorry." Jade says, sipping her punch. "I want it back." She says, kissing Tori again and pulling the gum out with her tongue.

"Whoa." Tori says, staring blankly ahead.

 **And that's the end of this random one-shot. Just something different instead of the more horror based things that come out around this time of year.**

 **Again, to those who celebrate Halloween, or Dia De Los Muertos, hope your holiday goes well. To those who don't, hope you enjoyed this one-shot none-the-less.**

 **Also, I'm writing a _'VicTORious'_ crossover with _'Pokemon'_. It takes place during the second GameCube game _'Pokemon CD: Gale of Darkness_ '. You won't have to have played the game to follow. I guess all you would need is familiarity with _'Pokemon_ _'_. To those who know the game, it takes place on the battle mountain, I believe that's what it's called. If anyone's interested, I'll be posting it within a week or whenever I finish it. To anyone not interested, I'll be hopefully posting chapters of the _'VicTORious'_ / _'Pirates Of The Caribbean'_ crossover once a week, or maybe twice a week, after I post the first chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
